Shadow (Earth-Quinte)
History Early Life Manny had a semi normal childhood. He is a half Cape Verdian-Italian-French mixed with half African American kid, he refers to himself as either Cape Verdian or multiracial. His mom and dad split when he was 2. It caused Manny some mental trauma throughout his childhood but as he got older he seemed to care less of the person he considers a sperm donor. He grew up in Rhode Island, being mainly an outcast who everyone seemed to either love or hate. Manny wasn't very active growing up without motivation to do anything. In seventh grade Manny started to get into coding and programming especially for websites, video games and hacking. He loved writing and wanted to be an Actor and Director for movies. He got average to bad grades in school until he started to get home schooled in ninth grade. He still had friends but rarely hung out with them. He was a loner making YouTube videos playing video games while also focusing on his academics. He did school for everyday including weekends and holidays. On September 1st, 2016 Manny started to do an Electronics Program in a rivaling Highschool to the one he used to go to until he started home school in January. So technically he was doing home school and and real school. He finished 12th grade a year after he started home school in ninth grade. Manny did well in his Electronics Program and he was ahead of most of the kids in the class. Manny had so much free time so in Ninth Grade he started kickboxing, also having knowledge of fighting from karate in 3rd grade. After Manny finished school he got a job and also started Muay Thai, Manny was proceeding ahead elegantly being the true fighter he is. He is always at the top of the class. He was just a normal guy who just knew how to fight. College Years When Manny turned 18 he moved out to Los Angeles, California to attend UCLA but in the months before he started school he was doing well on YouTube, receiving money and a massive following garnering one million subscribers, that was a dream of Manny's. He actually cared about his fans and loves interacting with them. When his best friends Colby, Demetrius and Evan came to LA to live with Manny as roommates they started doing YouTube videos together as Chop Notch. They made short films and skits until one day that channel got over one million subscribers and they got a breakthrough deal from Hollywood executives. They got the budget for a full length feature film and they made an action-comedy about two step brothers finding out about their father who used to be a ninja for the government and the two step brothers were played by Manny and Colby with both of them having knowledge in multiple martial arts it just seemed natural for them to participate in these roles. The movie had massive critical success from both fans and critics alike. When going to different countries for premiers the first showing was in the Chinese Theater which was a dream of Manny's since he was a child. They all then split to see the movie in different countries, Manny was representing Ireland, Colby was representing Japan, Evan was in Portugal and Demetrius was in London with his wife. Manny met a cute Irish woman who came to Ireland from New York to visit her family and watch the movie with a few childhood friends, he decided to sit next to her and he got her number. They both started dating and it was a fun time. Manny then invited her to live with him in his mansion in San Francisco after their sixth month anniversary, she agreed and they started to live together with a few others in the Chop Notch crew. Note this is during the summer break before second year of college. After the marketing and press stuff for the movie the CN crew started to do more videos and they have made one saying they wont be in most of the new videos anymore so they can focus on different passions other than YouTube. Manny retired his YouTube with a final extravagant video on his OnePAWnchManny channel. He still continues to vlogs but has other people record and edit his adventures of being boring until he stopped that a few weeks later announcing he will stop YouTube as a whole, same with Colby and Evan but Demetrius has a vlog channel with his wife. Manny and his girlfriend Olivia Moore got engaged on May 3rd 2021 after he proposed in front of millions of people at a gaming tournament that Manny was a judge on. They got married Halloween which is their favorite holiday. After Manny finished college he had around $500,000 to spare, so he started up a company called Garrett Ventures, the company was to overseer different mediums of production and make entertainment. The major subsidiaries were Chop Notch (Film Company), Engee Comics (Comics and Book Publishing Company), Snowzen Studios (Gaming Company) and Garrett Records (Music Company). A Legend Begins He left the company to Demetrius so Manny and Olivia can go to Japan because they got a mysterious special offer from a descendant of a ninja clan warlord to learn the art of ninjutsu and kung fu and his name was Hanzo Hitachi. Manny and Olivia trained there for four years and they both were at similar fighting levels but Olivia was quicker while Manny was stronger. They both head back to California on August 19th, 2026 with their newfound knowledge and abilities. When they came back Demetrius gave Manny tons of money from the company and Manny bought a new mansion in Malibu, building a defense system and an underground fortress beneath the mansion. Manny and Olivia then became vigilantes, Manny calling himself Shadow while Olivia called herself Umbra. One day Manny and Olivia got contact with an insider who worked for the gang The Renegades. Manny and Olivia went to the warehouse as Shadow and Umbra to scout the goons, there were a few goons that were using experimental Chinese energy spore weapons, a goon sprayed Umbra and she was hurting badly and was convulsing on the floor, the spores usually kill someone within a few seconds but Olivia didn't die, Olivia became unconscious and Manny took down the last goon. He brought her in on of the goons' car and took her suit off and put on one of the goons' outfit. He drove her to the hospital and she was alive but in a coma, she woke up miraculously the next week and seemed fine. Manny was so happy to see her alive and he didn't leave her the whole time she was in the coma. He ate in their, slept in their, and did his business (there was a window). They stopped fighting crime for a few days so Manny could make new and improved armor for them. Manny then told Demetrius that they were heroes and Demetrius promised to keep the secret. While Manny was gone Olivia was watching some TV she was playing with her fingers and she saw that weird green gas came out, she instantly knew it was the spores that shot out at her. She then got up and went to the Fortress (Underground Base Beneath Mansion), she started practicing on the dummy and she concentrated on creating deadly spores and it started coming out, she felt it was easy to use these spores and apparently they don't effect her. When Manny came back home went down to the Fortress and saw her practicing and saw the spores coming out, he was concerned and said what are you doing and she said I got powers. Manny was amazed and said how is that possible but she just shrugged and did a kick spin and kick the head off the dummy. Manny created the new suits with armor on them, Manny's new suit is pretty cool, doesn't look like there's armor. Just a very loose military looking ninja outfit. Olivia's suit looks cool too, it shows off all of her curves and it's also very practical. They continued crime fighting the next night but she went with a new name called Contagion. Manny thought it was cool that she had powers, he was pretty jealous though. Shadow Dragon Manny has finished fighting Brutus and 2000 people died and 12,000 were injured. Manny couldn't deal with guilt of killing Brutus so he goes off to Wuxi, Jiangsu, China on July 19th, 2028. He was guilty because he was Henry George Jox Jr., that was the son of his college professor which is Henry George Jox Sr who is Zenith. He went to China looking for the Dragon Warrior that an old mysterious man told him about after killing Brutus. Manny was going around the city with the Vorencalum Katana on his back. Manny was wearing his first costume without the mask. When he went to a vendor and bought an apple he saw a man following him. Manny went into an alley to wait on the man and he tried to attack him to the realization that it was the mysterious man. He told Manny that he can serve him some cooked meat of a Shadow Dragon to give him powers, but in return Manny has to give the old man his weapon, Manny obliged and gave the old man his favorite katana. The man accepted the sword and started cooking the dragon meat for Manny's consumption. After Manny ate the meat, he gave the man a thanks since the food was delicious. The meat gave him cool powers. Manny finds out all of the powers and how to use them because of the Mysterious Old Man who revealed himself as John Aman but he calls himself The Sentinel. Sentinel gave Manny a Dragon Sword which was crafted to only work with a person who has consumed dragon. Manny thanked Sentinel and he went back to California. The Shadow Dragon Katana is as durable as Croncranium but acts like Vorencalum. Manny renamed the sword to Dragon Eater. Personality Shadow is very serious and quiet. Sometimes he may even cracks some jokes. He is very courageous and helps whoever he can. He has a deep respect for human life and he prefers to not take another's but he would only do so as a last resort. That doesn't stop him from brutally injuring people to the point of being in an hospital, he usually does it when he's angry, sad or scared. He doesn't hesitate at all when he hurts his foes, he actually gets a thrill from doing so. Shadow cares for all people no matter if they're black, white, Asian, Hispanic, gay, bi, straight, pan, trans, asexual, Christian, Muslim, Jewish, Buddhist, Atheist, human, alien or peanut butter. Manny will defend anyone who hasn't done any wrong or any severe actions. When Manny isn't being his alter-ego Shadow he is very kind and playful. Manny has deep respect for enriched culture and cares for all people. He actively works at soup kitchens and working for making homes for the homeless. He offers people jobs to help them out. Manny will defend anyone and doesn't share hatred only love and peace. Manny understands what people are like and how dangerous the world is and he is upfront he explains things with no sugar coating. Manny also does things in the public by being a judge for many things including gaming tournaments and talent shows for many different schools around the world. Shadow's Powers & Abilities Powers * Dragon Sense: Manny can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to his well-being, acute danger, potential immediate danger, evade danger, and impending danger. The intuition usually regards himself, but may include his surroundings (a distant car-wreck). * Hypnosis: '''Manny is able to affect or directly influence other people's minds to his commands. Users of Psychic Shield are either immune or highly resistant. People with strong will-power can negate this power unless they are weakened or want to be hypnotized. The mindless (zombies, machines, puppets, etc.) can't be hypnotized. Idiots can't be hypnotized (one of the laws of hypnosis in real world and most fantasy worlds). Requires concentration. It requires visual contact. * '''Magic Immunity: Manny is invulnerable to most, if not all, forms of magic and magical powers. He is also be able to select which spells he can be affected by. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Manny can rapidly regenerate. In other words, he can recreate lost or damaged tissues, and organs. * Poison Immunity: Manny is immune to all forms of poisons/toxins/venom. This makes a perfect counter-ability to those with Poison Manipulation and Poison Generation. * Fear Inducement: If Manny concentrates hard enough he can evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The victim’s perception may be altered, causing them to see their environment as ominous and Manny as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. Abilities * Peak Human Condition: '''Manny's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, Manny's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, longevity, durability, healing time, and flexibility are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. ** '''Peak Human Agility: '''Have agility pushed to the very limit of human capability. ** '''Peak Human Durability: '''The ability to have denser/tougher bones and muscles than normal humans, but without any superhuman degree ** '''Peak Human Endurance: '''Endure more physical discomfort than average humans. ** '''Peak Human Balance: '''Have better balance than ordinary humans. ** '''Peak Human Flexibility: '''His flexibility is at the peak of Human potential ** '''Peak Human Healing: '''To heal faster than normal human ** '''Peak Human Longevity: '''To have an extended, yet non-superhuman lifespan compared to normal humans. ** '''Peak Human Reflexes: '''Gain more advanced reactions than the average human. ** '''Peak Human Sensory System: '''To have the senses at the best of human ability. ** '''Peak Human Speed: '''The power to be fast at peak human condition. Up to 40 mph! ** '''Peak Human Stamina: '''The ability to have stamina at the pinnacle of the human condition ** '''Peak Human Strength: '''Have strength superior over normal members of his race, up to 600 lbs! * '''Optimal Finesse: Manny can use all his skills to his highest potential. This effectively lowers any chance of failing to complete a set task or risks that may result in an undesirable outcome. Manny has complete and utter control over his skills and instinctively knows which of his abilities will best suit any number of situations. * Stealth: His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. * Marksmanship: Manny is an expert marksman. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the High Noon in terms of accuracy. * Genius Level Intellect: Shadow is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his limited amount of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. * Acrobatics: He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. * Martial Arts: Manny is well trained in multiple martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Karate, Kickboxing, Muay Thai, Kung Fu, and Ninjutsu. * Weaponry: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Manny has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. * Multilingualism: He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Korean, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, and Thai. * Tactical Analysis: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes, relying on his plans and experience to outmaneuver many of his superhuman friends and adversaries. He is an excellent leader and commands Vigilance, Shadow is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians in the Engee universe, and once even Zed stated the same. * Leadership: He is known for having great leadership. He is leader of Vigilance. Also he is in charge of his whole company. * Escapology: He has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than a minute, and remarked afterwards that he could've died in that minute of struggling. * Driving: Manny is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motor bikes, trucks and he is also skillful at driving jets, helicopters and auto boats and small ships. * Tracking: Trained in hunting techniques by Hanzo Hitachi. * Disguise: Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 25. Shadow has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. * Business Management: Manuel Garrett has extensive skills and experience in business management, has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as a example of successful industrialist and businessman on par to Dr. Henry George Jox Sr. Paraphernalia Equipment First Suit: '''Shadow's first suit is plain and simple, it's all black. It has a hanging drape from the pants with tabi boots wearing tabi socks under. It also has a military vest over the long sleeved military shirt with ninja fingerless gloves with elbow pads and knee pads. It also has a hood and face mask covering the nose and below with a black scarf obscuring most of the face. There's also a scabbard slot on the back that holds Manny's katana. ''About The Suit'' * '''Weapons Used: Katana (On Back), Shuriken (3, Chest), Kunai (6, Shoulders), Tanto (Waist). * Ages Used: Used from the ages 25. * Weight: (Suit weighs 15 lbs, 7 kg) * Grappling Hook: '''Manny has a grappling hook to let him grapple onto things and people and also scale up buildings and or swing around. '''Aether Armor: '''Manny's new armor has navy blue cargo pants and navy blue long sleeve shirt that goes up to the neck. It has military knee pads with military grade gloves and military tabi boots that are all black. The suit has a utility belt. The left glove has a spear point knife in it and the right glove has mini hacking computer. There's a bulletproof vest that's black, it looks cool and it has a saya slot for katanas. The helmet it pretty cool, it has a samurai feel while staying true to the militaristic ninja feel, it has a built in visor which has multi purposes. In the vest there's a shoulder slot on each side that has a silk cape with Croncranium coating coming out of it. The eyes on the helmet glows. All the metal is made out of Croncranium and all of the rest of the armor is Kevlar. ''About The Suit'' * '''Weapons Used: Utility Belt (Waist), Vorencalum Katana (On Back), Vorencalum Spear Point Knife (Left Forearm), and Croncranium Black Desert Eagle w/ Suppressor (Left Thigh Gun Holster), Dragon Eater (On Back) * Ages Used: Used from the ages 25-Present. * Weight: (Suit weighs 50 lbs, 23 kg) * Voice Garbler: '''Inside of the helmet of Manny's suit there's a voice changer that deepens Manny's voice and somewhat distorts it. * '''Multi Purpose Mini Computer: The MPMC has many different capabilities. It's blends in with the right glove and it's located on the forearm area. Manny can only see the screen through his visor in the helmet. It can be used as a communicator, distress and homing signal, remote hacking device, GPS, signal jammer, watch and a tracking device. The MPMC is connected to multiple satellites including the Garrett Venture satellite. The MPMC is unhackable. * Utility Belt: 'The utility belt stores, ''ammunition, dual mini grappling hooks, shurikens, kunai, tracking devices that connect with the omnicrom's gps (If you see the tracking devices they resemble ''a Chinese dragon head) and smoke pellets. ''All of these were essential to Manny when he used these, the utility belt looked good with the suit. ** '''Dual Mini Grappling Hook: '''Manny has two grappling hooks to let him grapple onto things and people and also scale up buildings and or swing around. It's the size of a large marker. It can also conduct and produce electricity up to 25,000 volts each. It's made out of Croncranium. * '''Predator Vision: The visor in the helmet give special attributes to Manny when eye mapping activated, to activate PV Manny has to wink his right eye for two seconds without closing the left, to deactivate PV Manny has to wink his left eye for two second without closing the right. The attributes include seeing in the dark and seeing in the deepest sections of oceans on Earth. Also a thermal imagining sensory where he uses it to track, survey, and target his prey. Fighting Styles * Karate: 'Manny learned the Self Defense Art Of Karate when he was in 3rd Grade to 7th Grade and he got his Third Degree Black Belt before he left his Karate Dojo on the last day. * '''Kickboxing: '''Manny did Kickboxing from 9th Grade to 12th Grade and he basically mastered it. * '''Muay Thai: '''Manny did Muay Thai from the ages of 16 to 18. Then when he moved to California he continued doing Muay Thai while working a job and going to college. * '''Kung Fu: '''Manny knows all of the different animal styles of Kung Fu. Manny mastered all of them in the four years of being in Japan, even though Kung Fu is Chinese his master Hanzo Hitachi taught all of the different styles. ''(Tiger Fist, Hei Hu Quan, Fu Jow Pai, Panther, Praying Mantis Fist, Shandong Tánglángquán, Nán Pài Tángláng, Horse, Cobra, Bull, Wolf, Deer, Bear, Boar, Ying Zhao Pai, Eagle Claw Style, Python, Scorpion, Elephant, Lion, Frog, Duck, Dog, Crow, Tiger Cub, Chicken, Hawk, Turtle, Swallow, Lizard) * 'Ninjutsu: '''The traditional Japanese art of stealth, camouflage, and sabotage, developed in feudal times for espionage and now practiced as a martial art. Manny learned all of the 18 Disciplines Of Ninjutsu in Japan from Hanzo Hitachi. ''(Bajutsu - horsemanship, Bōjutsu - stick and staff techniques, Bōryaku - tactics, Chi-mon - geography, Chōhō - espionage, Hensōjutsu - disguise and impersonation, Intonjutsu - escaping and concealment, Kayakujutsu - pyrotechnics, Kenjutsu - sword techniques, Kusarigamajutsu - kusarigama (chain-sickle) techniques, Naginatajutsu - naginata (polearm) techniques, Seishinteki kyōyō - spiritual refinement, Shinobi-iri - stealth and infiltration, Shurikenjutsu - throwing weapons techniques, Sōjutsu - spear techniques, Sui-ren - water training, Taijutsu - unarmed combat, Tenmon - meteorology) Weapons '''Weapons Shadow Uses: Swords, spears, shields, knives, clubs, quivers and arrows. A large variety of firearms and other weapons used for close range, as well as technological weapons and devices such as a large 'power glove.' Dragon Eater: Manny got the sword from Sentinel who also gave Manny his powers. The Shadow Dragon Katana is as durable as Croncranium but acts like Vorencalum. The sword is basically indestructible. Even if Manny lost his powers and abilities that came with it he can still wield the sword because he is worthy enough to wield it because his morals and heart is in the right place which led into him eating some dragon meat which corresponds with the sword saying all those who were worthy enough to eat the meat of a dragon can wield anything made from a dragon. The sword is made from ancient dragons. Although Manny's powers aren't crazy he can generate a crazy amount of strength with this sword. This sword is capable of killing Dragons, if they were still alive. Transportation * Sokudo Saikuru: Manny has a fast motorcycle ever that it can dodge cars in a highway without hitting pedestrians or disrupting traffic. * Shadow usually travels by foot across city rooftops with his grappling hook. Power Grid | Intelligence = 5 | Strength = 3 | Speed = 3 | Durability = 2 | Energy Projection = 1 | Fighting Skills = 6 | Trivia * Manny's favorite meal is his mom's baked Macaroni and Cheese with breadcrumbs over it * Manny's online screen name is LilManny401 * Manny is an atheist * Garrett is ambidextrous * Manny loves Tigers, Turtles, Ducks, Rabbits and Owls. * He has an IQ of 180